This relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems having image verification circuitry.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imagers (i.e., image sensors) may be formed from a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals.
Image sensors are often used in automotive applications. In automotive imaging applications, it has become imperative that image sensors comply with certain regulatory safety standards such as the ISO 26262 road vehicle functional safety standard. In order to comply with such types of industry safety standards, automotive image sensors typically perform self-checking procedures to determine whether the image sensor is operating properly. In particular, it is often desirable to be able to determine whether a lens associated with an image sensor is operating properly. However, in conventional automotive image sensors, it can be difficult or impossible to impose a known scene through the lens of the image sensor while the image sensor is embedded within the automobile. This can make it difficult for the automotive imaging system to determine whether the lens has been accidentally or maliciously compromised.
It would therefore be desirable to provide imaging systems with improved capabilities for verifying proper imaging functionality.